


Rwby au

by WhiteRoses_Nekogirl



Category: white rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoses_Nekogirl/pseuds/WhiteRoses_Nekogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so I expect criticism but nothing to harsh. I will also be looking for a new editor for the reason that my current one is not a pro. If you would like to be my editor, email me at MY email:nwagner1117@gmail.com<br/>Also I'm a youtuber so if you want to subscribe, look for Nathaniel Wagner.it should be the one with twin dragons around a black rose</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The meeting of a rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I expect criticism but nothing to harsh. I will also be looking for a new editor for the reason that my current one is not a pro. If you would like to be my editor, email me at MY email:nwagner1117@gmail.com  
> Also I'm a youtuber so if you want to subscribe, look for Nathaniel Wagner.it should be the one with twin dragons around a black rose

I thought making friends was going to be hard. I was, fortunately, wrong. Across from me is a raven haired girl with a bow adorning her head, amber eyes and a white shirt and black pants.

To the left of her is her girlfriend, blonde hair, lilac eyes and a yellow shirt with black pants.

To the right of her is her girlfriends sister, black hair with red tips, silver eyes and a black shirt with a red stripe and black skirt.

"So why am I here again?" I asked.

"Because, Weiss, you barely get out of the house so I thought this would be fun for all of us and you could get to know Ruby better." the raven haired girl replied.

"Yeah. You look like you need some time outside." said the smaller girl energetically.

"Plus I thought it would be nice to let you and my sister hang out for a bit while me and Blake went on our date." said the blonde girl.

"So why me of all people?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to try to--"Yang tried to say before getting a hand on her shoulder by Blake to get her to shut up.

"She was going to hook you up with me." Ruby said with a slight blush on her face.

"W-w-what!?" I exclaimed.

"Well Ruby, it was my idea but you do have the right words." Blake said with a shy manner.

"Why Blake?" I asked in a calmer tone.

"You need to get out more and you need a love life." Blake said in a serious tone.

"Well thank you for the offer but I think I need to stay friends with Ruby until I come to that conclusion. Is that ok with you?" I asked but more like a command.

"Yes. That's fine. Now if you excuse me and Yang, we will get out of your way." Blake said while her and Yang got up and walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"So what do you want to do?" asked a excited Ruby.

"Well we could go see a movie or go walk in the park?" I offered to her.

"Hmm. I think we should go to the park. Just walk around and get to know each other better." Ruby said while getting up and pulling out my chair for me to get up.

"Well let's go." I said with a sigh. 'She is kinda cute though.' I thought to myself as we walked to the park.


	2. Questions and information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys give me some links to stuff so I can get ideas? I'll give you my email address so you can send it there, just tell me if you want it.

"So what do you like to do for fun?"asked ruby in a cheerful tone.  
"Well I like to fence but I'm also good at sewing and painting."I say back to her. 'i wonder if she smells nice.'  
Walking at a faster pace to keep up with me, ruby says"oh that's cool. Do you like cookies?"  
"Actually yes I do. I also like to bake." I say back to her.'w-wait, was she looking at my hair just now?' I slow down my pace to say"it's not cold you know."  
"H-huh? Oh your hair? Sorry, it looks pretty."she says with a blush.  
"Oh, u-umm thanks. You do too." I say as my face flushes red.  
"Oh thanks. Hey I wonder how my sister's date is going." ruby says.  
"Yeah, me too." I say as we sit on a bench to rest our feet.


	3. The bee and the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was hoping to get more chapters sooner than later. I don't have many ideas for stories these days, but ill keep trying for this story.

“So, movie night?” I asked in a tone to her knowing to make her blush.  
“That depends on the movie.” Blake said.  
“Well we could go watch the movie they made from your favorite book: Ninjas of love; or we could watch something romantic.” I told her with some other ideas in my mind.  
“Well how about we watch something romantic. Making movies from books is stupid.” Blake said with a scowl.  
“Well ok, we have stronger and harder or beauty and the beast.” I say with emphasis on beauty and beast.  
Blake picks up on my flirting and fires back with “Well I think the beauty should pick what we watch.”  
“W-w-well I think we should see beauty and the beast.” I answer stuttering and blushing.  
We get to the movie theatre and get our tickets and go inside.  
“Would you like something to snack on while we watch the movie, other than me?” I say to get her flustered, but to my surprise she does not.  
“You can’t be a snack, I don’t want to eat my girlfriend. At least not yet.” She says with a wink  
“Why you! That’s my line! You know what, let’s just get a large popcorn and a large pop.” I say as I try to not get flustered at her remark. “So, what are you gonna do after our date?”  
“Study for the Grimology test next week, or probably, if everything goes well tonight, you.” Blake says with a slight blush.  
“Oh my, Miss Belladonna, you sly kitty. I guess I need to be good, for now.” I say as I wink at my last remark.  
“God damnit, yang.” She says as she blushes a deep scarlet. “Let’s just watch the movie.”  
We sit in silence as the movie plays for 1 hour and 50 minutes, then me and Blake start crying because it’s so beautiful.  
“Wow, the movie is almost done but it’s so romantic how the beast became a prince again. He learned to love again.” Blake says through sniffles  
“Well maybe we need to go and pick up ruby and wiess and just hang out at either your house or my house.” I say to her to get her mind off of the movie.  
“After the movie.” She says holding back tears.  
“Well ok. Don’t tire yourself out.” I say with concern.  
After the movie:  
“So, we going to your house or my house?” I ask as we walk out of the movie theatre.  
“How about your house. Weiss already knows my house like the back of her hand.” Blake says back with a sly smirk.  
“Alrighty then.” I say as we start walking to my house, 6 blocks away from the movie theatre.


End file.
